4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
God of war 2018 early review
Note: I haven't finished god of war yet this is just my thoughts so far. also hardcore SPOLIERS what is it: God of war is one of the worlds most well know gaming series with great story and revelutionary gameplay. but the most recent instalment has decided to take its own wing with new plot ideas and an entirely new combat system wich may have worried most but clearly it didn't since g.o.w 2018 won game of the year and universal praise. the plot: the plot is about the series protagonist Kratos as he and his son Atreus explore a norse landscape as they attempt to fufull deceased wifes dying wish, to spree her ashes on top of the tallest mountain in all the realms. Along the way they meet a ton of faces such as : Brok, Freye, Sedrin and Mimir all of who help them in their travels. There are also multiple run ins with Norse gods such as Baulder but Idont have the full story so... character exploration: one of the reason G.O.W 2018 is so praised is because of how well the characters evolve and behave but I'm just going to focus on Kratos and Atraus for now. Kratos' character is extremely well written so much that you don't have to play previous games to understand how he feels this is a God that hates ALL gods including himself and Atreus but he tries to let that part of him not effect his sons life it's really beautiful but as it goes he must acept this part of him in the end. Atreaus is a god whom thinks he is mortal and this a terrific way to set a rift in kratos and his relationship which often leads him to lash out at Kratos but eventually SPOLIERS he finds out he's a god and this makes him extremely cocky so much so he kills Modi SON OF THOR even when Kratos said NOT to. STORY 5/5 Game play: unlike previous God of wars this game uses more a dark souls inspired combat/ exploration system instead of the usual hack n slash and it works. Kratos even has a new weapon the leviathan axe and it's awesome it can freeze enemies and even come back to Kratos' hand after its thrown. but... SPOILERS it wouldn't be gow without the blades of chaos... I frickin love these things they tie perfectly into the story and mechanics. Oh and Atraus can shoot arrows yay. but my only comment is holy shot this make you feel like a god excsepecially when you take out a foe with a stun finisher or when you take out a difficult foe * cough* VALKIRIE *cough* I honestly find NO issue with the combat. Difficulty how ever I'm playing on normal but it really seems to easy for the most part but I dont want to change the difficulty so.. I recomend that you try to take down level 4-8 enemies ant levels 2-6 it is a really fun challenge and is a nice way to amp the anty by a ton. Gameplay 5/5 so far I really love God of war 2018 everything about it is extremly well done and it definitely deserved game of the year so far I give this game a 5/5 its incredible story,gameplay it's all incredible Category:Content